


A Human Passion Burns Within Me

by DocSawbones



Series: Lemon Demon Two-Parters [4]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: But does he care? No, Cuddling, Dan is lactose intolerant, Herbert also thinks of people in a weird and medical way, Herbert is kind of really touch starved, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Herbert needs affection, but is kind of weird about it because he's touch starved. WhoopsTitle from "Soft Fuzzy Man" by Lemon Demon





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a typical day, and it’s going by slowly. Herbert has been working in the lab for most of it, committing crimes against nature, as per usual. He peeks his head out the basement door, looking for the only other person in the house. Not in the living room, nor the kitchen. Damn, where did he go? Herbert remembers how long he’s been down in the basement, separated from humanity. Damn it, he really needs to cut back on the lab work, huh? At least he takes more frequent breaks, ever since he had finally gotten over his horrid reagent addiction. There aren’t many places the other man can be, it’s not like Dan wants or likes to hide from anything.

Creeping upstairs, Herbert finds him in his bedroom. Or is it their bedroom? It’s not like Herbert ever really uses the room dedicated to him. That doesn’t matter right now, though. Dan is asleep on the bed, so peaceful, so perfect. He’s relaxed, he’s content, his face is free of any kind of worried or concerned expression. The only clear indicator that Dan isn’t dead is the gentle rising and falling of his chest. Slow, deep breathing, so perfect and whole and alive. Inside his chest and tucked gently between his lungs, Herbert thinks, is a heart. Warm, bloody, beating steadily. Daniel Cain’s lifeforce, both figuratively and literally. There’s no denying that he’s a compassionate man, always wanting to do things for the greater good, always wanting to save his patients, always caring and sweet and kind. Of course, all humans need blood flow to survive as well, a strong heart pumping away, distributing the rich red fluid in his veins to the various other parts of his body. 

It’s an odd sort of urge, one that Herbert wishes he could live without, human contact. The desire to hold and be held, for skin to skin contact, for the pressure of a hand in yours. He had always hated it, thinking it to be a nuisance and a disappointing feature of humans. That changed when he found himself following Dan home and moving in with him. His arms, so strong, seemed perfect for a hug. Just in general, he’s a beautiful man, a comforting presence in the world. Which was the reason why Herbert took the opportunity to hold Dan, to comfort him, when he had fallen onto the morgue floor in shock. He thinks about that often, how it was so… wholesome, to bring Dan into his embrace. To comfort him with soothing words, to make sure he was safe. It was a new feeling, yes, but it wasn’t bad.  

Dan shifts slightly, which snaps Herbert into the harsh reality that he is watching his boyfriend, which was an entirely new thing to him as well, sleep. He thinks about his options. Either go do something else and stop being somewhat creepy, or take his chance and get the affection he craves. Finally deciding, he shuffles his shoes off, removes his tie, and gets onto the bed with Dan. He shifts again, feeling the pressure of Herbert’s weight on the bed, but doesn’t seem to wake up or be bothered by this. Scooting closer, Herbert lays down close enough to just brush up against his boyfriend, an odd distance. Then, slowly, in a sleepy sort of way, Dan reaches over and pulls Herbert into his arms. It’s so warm, so comforting, just what he needs. Finally accepting the fact he is severely touch starved, Herbert moves closer, Dan’s body heat warming him up. “I love you.” He says gently, hoping that Dan’s sleeping too deeply to hear him.

“Love you too…” Dan mumbles in return, rubbing Herbert’s back as they both rest together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert worries about Dan, but that doesn't stop him.
> 
> Definitely projecting my lactose intolerance and actions onto Dan.

“So…” Dan started, after he and Herbert had woken up from their nap, “Any reason why you joined me earlier? I’m not complaining, but-” He’s confused. Typically Herbert isn’t one for human contact or affection, so him joining Dan for a nap was somewhat odd.

“I needed it.” Is Herbert’s response, “I’m not entirely independent, Dan. Sometimes I need human contact as well.” They’re in the kitchen, and Herbert’s leaning against one of the counters, arms crossed. 

“Fair enough.” Dan says, going through the fridge. Ah ha! There it is. Now, there probably wasn’t any good reason for the milk being hidden so far back, but the glare from Herbert is telling. Grabbing a glass from a cabinet, Dan pours himself some milk. Herbert huffs, still glaring, even as his boyfriend puts the carton away.

“You really shouldn’t drink that, Daniel. You’re lactose intolerant.” His tone is cold, but it’s clear that he cares. There’s the reason why the milk was hidden too. Herbert obviously doesn’t want Dan to deal with the… effects of consuming dairy even though he isn’t supposed to. Too bad for him, Dan thinks, milk is too delicious to give up. Looking at Herbert, then at his glass, he considers his options. He  _ could  _ be nice and dump out his glass, to save Herbert from worrying. But he isn’t going to do that.

And so he doesn't. Dan looks at Herbert, and back at his glass again. Fuck it. He looks Herbert dead in the eyes (or at least the best he can, Herbert doesn’t like eye contact), and drinks the entire glass. When he’s done, he grins at him, putting the glass in the sink. Herbert is obviously not pleased with this, huffing again. Dan just walks over and kisses his forehead, saying, “Lactose intolerance can’t stop me, Herb.” Then walks out of their kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for taking so long, folks! I'm die


End file.
